


His Voice In The Night

by themagicaltea



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Derek and Stiles when Stiles has night terrors. A challenge posted to me from my RP partner:  Your muse hears mine screaming in their sleep. How does yours react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice In The Night

The first time it had happened Derek had nearly came out of his skin. Above the snoring and whines of the pack sleeping Stiles’ screams filled the air causing a commotion through the others. It took three of them to wake him up and calm hi enough to speak.

It had been the horrors they had been fighting all these years. The different monsters and creatures had taken root in his mind and found a way to attack him when he couldn't be protected.

That first night had been rough on everyone and the following nights were worse. For a while the dreams seemed to intensify to the point where Stiles would force himself to go days with out sleeping. The boy would stink of fear, Adderall and Red Bull even after his showers.The times where he couldn't keep himself up made everything worse. No matter what the pack did they couldn't wake him from the terrors that hid behind his eyelids.

After a while a pattern emerged. It seemed when the alpha laid down and held him Stiles wouldn't scream and thrash about as much. That is how Derek found himself in the position he is in now.

Stiles is screaming his head off again, even with Derek’s arms holding him tightly. The larger male winces at the sound, the screams hurting his sensitive ears. He puts his lips to the terrified man’s ear and whispers gently soothing words while his hand rubs slow steady circles on his back, “Come back to me Stiles. You can do this. They are only in my mind, you are safe here in bed with me…"

He goes on for a half hour before Stiles chokes out a sob in his sleep and curls up tighter to Derek’s chest. Even with the younger man now calm, Derek continues to rub his back until he passes out himself. This is a pattern he repeats often and will continue to repeat so long as the human has these night terrors that reduce him to screaming in his sleep.


End file.
